Vernonn Black
Vernonn Black (バーノン ブラック Baanonn Burakku) (also known as "Vernonn Black the Original Character") is a "darkness clone" of Vernonn and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Vernonn Black appears to be slightly smarter than Vernonn and is a lot more rebellious and foul-mouthed. He gets along well with Mecha-Vernonn. Vernonn Black's personality at the moment is still nearly forming, but as Vernonn's "darkness clone", he appears to be quite the competition for Vernonn, and in fact appear to have a hidden agenda of his own... History Debut: Vernonn Black Vernonn Black made his first appearance (ironically) near the end of the RP where he was created by Blue Doctor following the failure of Mecha-Vernonn's first run. Vernonn Black then proceeded to announce himself and what he could do, before then he and Vernonn went down to San Diego. Once Vernonn and Vernonn Black arrived at San Diego, Vernonn proceeded to tell Vernonn Black some techniques, only for Redman came in and chased him off with his Red Knife. Vernonn Black then just took off. Clash of the Idiots Vernonn Black reappeared where he was once again sent to attack a city (this one being in Zamboanga). As soon as the three got there, they began wreaking havoc, with Vernonn Black blowing up several buildings with his darkness balls. However then ShannonGoji arrived, telling him that she was the protector of the city and that he had no business there. Vernonn countered with this that he didn't see her name on it, to which ShannonGoji then presented him with a crudely made sign (to which Vernonn proceeded to set on fire with his eye lasers.) Vernonn and ShannonGoji then got into battle....sort of. They fought for three hours, but it mostly consisted of the two pulling "BS moves", with Vernonn constantly dodging and ShannonGoji constantly blocking, and each of the two refused to let their attacks do much against each other. At this point, even the civilians stopped caring and so did Mecha-Vernonn and Vernonn Black, who just wanted to leave at that point. However Vernonn and ShannonGoji insisted to keep it going. Then however Neo Spacegodzilla came in and then proceeded to destroy Vernonn and ShannonGoji, blasting forth his Corona Beam down against them. Vernonn asked for Mecha-Vernonn and Vernonn Black to help him, but they didn't care and then took off. Once Vernonn Black arrived back to Vernonn's HQ, he nominated himself as the new leader and had Mecha-Vernonn become his second-in-command. The Cats The Internet Forgot Vernonn Black reappeared in the RP where he and Mecha-Vernonn then soon gave up their positions as leaders back to Vernonn following his return, because status was god. He and Mecha-Vernonn were then seen cleaning up the floors. Vengeance of the Nerds Vernonn Black made a cameo in the RP where he stated he had no idea who were the Cyber-Kitties after no results came in. Abilities * Blood Beams: Vernonn Black can shoot out streams of blood from his eyes. * Darkness Fire Breath:' Vernonn Black can fire out a stream of purple, intense and extremely hot fire from his mouth. * Darkness Balls: Vernonn Black can shoot out energy balls made up of darkness energy at his opponents. * Rotation Neck: Vernonn Black can spin his head around in a complete 360. * Flight: Vernonn Black can fly at Mach 13. * Size Change: Vernonn Black can change his size from normal to giant. * Extra Limbs: Vernonn Black has two additional arms underneath his main arms. They could punch and slash when in use. Trivia * Vernonn Black is a parody of black repaint characters, as well as Shadow the Hedgehog and finally the dark and edgy type chars. * Vernonn Black also possess a snake tongue. * Prior to Vernonn Black, Vernonn also at one point recalled trying out to make his own "super form", which was merely just him paining himself black and calling himself "Dark Vernonn". It did not dawn on him until just moments after he started doing his usual attack that what he was doing was highly offensive and unintentionally racist. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Clones Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Criminals Category:Flying Characters Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)